


Hey, Sam.

by Lira_Chimera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Chimera/pseuds/Lira_Chimera
Summary: Dean asks Sam a question.





	Hey, Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing is very short.

Hey, Sam. 

Yeah? 

Remember our childhood?

Uh, yeah? What part?

The good part. 

Sam blushed.


End file.
